


昔日回响

by gattoindex



Series: 幽闭空间 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 有时，他仍然梦见自己在采矿。





	昔日回响

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061635) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



威震天多年以前就已经改造了自己的机体——最初是坦克，意在坚决消除原先那些为体力劳动而设计的特性。接着又改为枪，一种更能反映他哲学思想和地位的形态，从此远离影响他性格记忆的初期变形形态。枪形态既不舒服也不自然，仅仅是因为恰当。他所承担的责任不应该是舒适的。无论如何，他已经承担了暴力，为所有人。最后是飞机，远离地面、过往以及日益沉重，几乎无法再继续的负担。

但是，一朝是矿工永远是矿工，他的朋友们曾这样说，大声笑着，满身尘土，在轮班间歇喝到闭眼。那是他战斗以证明其错误的谎言。那是他背负一切也要拖入光明的谎言。但偶尔，在半梦半醒、光镜朦胧的时候，威震天仍然会感受到矿井厚重的尘土，确信自己走路时还能感觉到它们在轴承深处造成的粗糙摩擦感……有时，他觉得那句话也不无道理。

因为不管他以后做了什么，采矿的经历总是驻留不去。即使他变成了一把枪，取下坦克履带换上点火装置——甚至是一架飞机，早已不是他曾经的模样。

尽管那样，他还是会梦到它。

他梦见重量，熟悉的、无穷无尽的成吨岩石在头顶和脚下。他梦见保持变形形态一个又一个小时；梦见长时间在地下拖运石块几乎忘记如何正常使用自己的双手；梦见尘土的味道和感觉，关节中的砂砾让每一个动作都生涩而疼痛。他梦见回声——所有的声音都被扭曲，又一波波向他涌回，毫无意义的声音混杂成某种比无声更好的奇怪白噪声。

他梦见单调和乏味——无休止的重复劳动，时间如同声音一样在身边回荡。

在梦中，他把石块、金属以及未精炼的能量拖出来。他感觉到那种总是无法消除的微弱而持续的痛楚，就像那时他勉强被维修到足够履行自己的功能，不会再多一点。他感觉到总是受人摆布的紧张，暴力威胁如此普遍以至于“恐惧”一词再也不足以描述——被偷走的平和时刻，暴力和虐待之间的空隙，以及由于他过于破碎和疲惫甚至无法好好享受的睡眠和短暂美好的自由。

他梦见在脑海中不断重复着那些文章——记住它们，迫使它们印刻入他的磁盘深处，以便在返回地面时还会记得，以便能将它们写下来，稍后再头脑清晰地在日光下阅读它们。梦见确定它们很重要——需要去确定。他梦见跟着矿井回声的韵律创作诗歌。

他醒来，有时在光亮中，这会让他吓一跳。有时在黑暗中，同样会让他吓一跳——一度担心自己在工作中陷入充电，将会受到惩罚。当他吸气时，总是认为会有满嘴的灰尘和污垢，而吸入的空气如此洁净，让他几乎感到疼痛。

他长时间地坐着，凝视上方，仍然感觉到早已移除的轮胎传来刺痛，仍然认为每个可动部件之间会有砂砾。在那些梦之后，矿井的回响久久不散。有时甚至会持续好几天。而之后，他偶尔会生气。但更多的时候，只是觉得自己老了，而且很愚蠢。


End file.
